


Lights in Barcelona

by bareviscera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Grand Prix Final, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareviscera/pseuds/bareviscera
Summary: Viktor encourages Yuuri to open up about his desires.. and gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter I

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice was a purr, and something in the pit of his stomach coiled at the sound.

“Y-yeah, Viktor?”

Viktor tapped his chin thoughtfully, his head tilted as he smiled at his fiancé.

“Do you like it when I watch you skate?”

Yuuri chuckled.  
“Of course I do. It’s your job as my coach to critique my performance, right?” Yuuri unzipped his suitcase, gently unfolding a dress shirt before shaking out the wrinkles.

“Well, what about as your _lover_?” Viktor crossed his legs, leaning forward to rest his chin in one hand. “What do you think of me watching you, knowing I’ve seen every part of you inside and out?”

Yuuri fussed with the collar of the shirt, smoothing it out before placing it on a hanger in the closet. He paused, face flushed slightly pink.  
“I.. think I want to make you proud. I want you to look at me and see a program you created come to life, and I want to do the best I can.”

“And you do, little katsudon.” Viktor winked, earning a playful scoff from his fiancé, “but that’s something you do for me.. What about for yourself?”

“Myself?” Yuuri blinked in confusion. A smile graced Viktor’s features as he tilted his head patiently waiting for an answer. “Well.. I like skating because I know it’s something I’m good at. I’m not great, but-"

“—Yuuri,” Viktor coaxed. Yuuri’s face was still quizzical, and now he seemed uncertain.

“W-what do you mean, then? What is it you want from me? I just want to know..”

He stumbled over his words, but there was no doubting his conviction. Viktor believed Yuuri truly did want to make him proud, and it showed in the sheer effort Yuuri put into his performances. The look on his face when he skated to the Kiss & Cry always made Viktor’s heart burst at the seams, and despite any technical flaws in his skating, he was constantly mesmerized.  
Viktor rose to cup Yuuri’s chin in his palm, kissing him with a slow, deliberate tenderness that made Yuuri weak at the knees. A wandering hand slipped between the folds of Yuuri’s robe, caressing his inner thigh and venturing further upwards.

“Yuuri..” he coaxed, his voice lilting the way it did when he knew Yuuri wasn’t telling him something. Yuuri’s breath hitched, a blush creeping over his face as he felt himself get hard. Fuck, he was such a tease.

“Perhaps I need to change my approach..” Viktor murmured, kissing behind Yuuri’s ear softly.

“Ah.. how so?” Yuuri said breathlessly. Viktor cupped Yuuri’s chin in his hand, tilting it up to meet his eyes.

“I’ve been helping you work through your fears by telling you to ignore the things that trigger your anxiety and keeping them away from you as best I can,” he mused, gently rubbing his thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip. The hand between his thighs slid higher, fingertips barely brushing against the base of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri bit his lip, struggling to maintain eye contact. Viktor continued to speak.

“But what I should be doing is encouraging you in what makes you confident. What really motivates you to be your best self out on the ice.”

“I already told you what that was,” Yuuri sighed, looking away briefly.

“—Yuuri, you know that’s not what I meant.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to argue, and hesitated. It was clear Viktor already knew what he wanted Yuuri to say, but would do nothing but provoke him until he blurted out whatever was on his mind, which more often than not ended in a string of nervous babble. Viktor knew he hated being put on the spot like that, yet did it deliberately to fluster him. It was an act of dominance, and it frustrated Yuuri to the point where it drove him to action instead.  
Whatever Viktor was about to say was cut off by Yuuri pushing him away and flipping him onto his back, pinning his wrists above his head and capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss. Caught off-guard, Viktor yielded to the kiss, lips parting to allow Yuuri’s tongue to slide against his. After a moment, Yuuri pulled away, but not before biting Viktor’s bottom lip hard.

“You want to know what turns me on? What really motivates me?” Yuuri’s eyes bore into Viktor’s, their foreheads barely touching.

“When I skate, everyone out there is watching me, wanting me…” A hand strayed to Viktor’s hip, tugging at the tie in the robe, “..but they can’t have me, because you’re the one who gets to fuck me, Viktor.”

It was Viktor’s turn to blush  
“It’s all I can think about, and if they all knew.. if they could see just how much you turn me on.. what you do to me…” Yuuri exhaled with a shudder, his breath catching as he licked his lip.  
“I’d let them watch.”

The revelation hit Viktor like a freight train, and he swallowed hard. He’d had a feeling it was something along those lines, but nothing so… obscene.

“Then show me.”


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It’s all I can think about, and if they all knew.. if they could see just how much you turn me on.. what you do to me…” Yuuri exhaled with a shudder, his breath catching as he licked his lip._  
>  “I’d let them watch.”
> 
>  
> 
> _The revelation hit Viktor like a freight train, and he swallowed hard. He’d had a feeling it was something along those lines, but nothing so… obscene._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Then show me.”_

 

Yuuri didn’t hesitate before grabbing Viktor’s hand, pulling him up and off the bed and towards the balcony.  
  
“Here? At the window?”

Yuuri nodded, tugging Viktor’s hair to pull him closer for a kiss. Viktor gasped into the kiss, lips curving in a smirk.

“Of course.”

Viktor spun Yuuri around, pinning his wrists behind his waist as he bent him over and against the windowpane, breath hot at his ear as a wandering hand reached to stroke his straining erection.

“I knew all along there was Eros within you..” Viktor nipped at Yuuri’s earlobe, earning a soft moan. “So much that you can hardly contain it. And now I know where it all comes from..”

Viktor’s hips lined up against Yuuri’s ass, pressing firmly against him and letting him feel the entire length of him hard against his thigh. Yuuri turned his head to look back at him, playfully sticking his tongue out at him, and it made Viktor throb with desire.

God _damn_ , what a face.

“It’s the thrill of being seen at your most powerful, because it makes you dominant over everyone who watches you. It’s exciting... and erotic to you, da?” Viktor reached to frame Yuuri’s face with his hand, his other hand squeezing his cock. Yuuri gasped.

 “But it’s also when you’re at your most _vulnerable_.” Viktor continued, leaning further forward just within kissing distance of Yuuri, who eagerly strained to capture his lips. Instead, Viktor pulled back, tracing his bottom lip with the pad of his index finger with a smirk.

“Ahh.. Vitya..” Yuuri moaned, drawing Viktor’s finger into his mouth, teeth barely scraping over the knuckle. Viktor chuckled, and nudged his palm to turn his head.

“Look at the city. It’s so beautiful at night, don’t you agree?” his fingers trailed to Yuuri’s throat, the barest of touches sending shivers down his spine. Nevertheless, Yuuri compelled himself to look.

The streets below them were streaked with traffic, headlights blazing blurred lines down the highways, people crowding the sidewalks. They were high above it all, high enough that passersby wouldn’t notice what was going on at the open bay window unless they were truly searching it out. Yuuri was nearly overwhelmed. It was dizzying to be up so high, and yet.. the idea that someone might see them, see _him_ being touched all over from behind was intoxicating. Even so, it was a clear enough view from neighboring buildings for anyone to simply look out their window and catch a glimpse of Yuuri’s naked body being caressed and groped.

“Is this what you like? Being on display, showing the world that you are _mine,_ only mine? That only _I_ can make you feel like this..” Viktor crooned in Yuuri’s ear, his movements between Yuuri’s legs speeding up. Yuuri let out a low groan, his head bobbing up and down in eager agreement. The sound alone made Viktor’s heart race. He hadn’t anticipated how much he’d enjoy this, let alone how much Yuuri clearly enjoyed being talked to like this. “Come on, Yuuri.. tell me what you want me to do to you.”  
  
Viktor’s fingers splayed across Yuuri’s collarbones made the ring glint in the light. The whole world knew about their engagement now, and the media was quick to snap photos of the pair wearing rings at any opportunity. If someone were to snap a photo, it would be very obvious _whose_ hands they were.    
Viktor hesitated for a brief moment.  
  
As if sensing his thought, Yuuri wriggled an arm free and guided Viktor’s hand at his throat down the front of his sternum, straightening up with his back flush against Viktor’s chest.

“Touch me,” he breathed, closing the distance between them and capturing Viktor’s lips in a fierce kiss.

Yuuri slid his hand down further, threading their fingers together as he lingered over his heart to let Viktor feel the pounding in his chest. Chuckling against skin, Viktor and kissed down the side of Yuuri’s neck, sucking at the skin where his shoulder began. The hand between Yuuri’s legs continued to move in slow, agonizing strokes as the other found a nipple and pinched gently, eliciting a sharp cry. Yuuri was always very responsive, which Viktor thoroughly enjoyed, but never _this_ sensitive.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Viktor whispered near his ear, rolling the hardened flesh between his thumb and forefinger, “do you _like_ letting our neighbors see how turned on you are _?”_

Yuuri whimpered and suddenly pitched forward, and Viktor fell with him with his face buried in Yuuri’s neck. Concerned, Viktor pulled back to look at him, and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Bracing himself with both hands firmly planted, Yuuri was panting hard, his breath fogging the window. Viktor reached to push disheveled hair out of his eyes, and was caught off guard by the feral glint in Yuuri’s eyes. Lips swollen from kissing remained slightly parted, exhaling sharply to blow a stray strand of hair off of his forehead before curling into a pleased grin.  
Viktor immediately thought of just fucking him into the mattress instead.

But all those thoughts flew from his head when Yuuri reached behind and firmly grasped Viktor’s cock in his hand, squeezing firmly _just_ the way he knew Viktor liked.

“Do you want to watch me fuck myself?” Yuuri asked, licking his bottom lip.

“I.. _Yuuri!”_ he exclaimed, shocked at his audacity. Yuuri snickered, tongue flickering over his fingertips, wetting them generously with saliva. Viktor was beside himself, heart racing.

“I want to be ready for you to fuck me. Will you watch me?” He continued, laying back on the bed with his knees apart, lazily stroking himself. Viktor was bewildered, unable to tear his eyes away from his fiancé.

“Yuuri, what has gotten into you? You’re on fire tonight.” Viktor exclaimed, eyes trained on his. Yuuri chuckled, a lovely sound that made Viktor’s heart skip a beat.

 “Maybe I wanted to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me,” Yuuri challenged, throwing Viktor’s line back at him. “Is that so bad?”

Viktor couldn’t resist rushing to his side on the bed and kissing him for that, and as he deepened the kiss, he felt Yuuri’s hand between them speed up slightly. Yuuri’s skin was hot against his, and Viktor couldn’t get enough touching, kissing, caressing. Yuuri rolled his hips against Viktor’s, nudging up and under his chin to get him to make eye-contact. A look passed between them, and Yuuri couldn’t resist shrugging a shoulder and flicking his tongue over his top lip in an echo of the opening to his Eros routine.  
Viktor’s heart hammered against his ribcage as he ran his hands over Yuuri’s side, biting at his lower lip as their tongues slid together.  
  
“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Briefly glancing downwards and then back up at Viktor with a smirk on his face, Yuuri continued to stroke his own cock, teasing at his puckered hole with a spit-slicked finger. Slowly, he pushed past the first knuckle, letting out a delicious little moan. “A-ah..”  
  
Fuck, this was hot. Viktor had never seen something so erotic in his life, and he was painfully hard just _watching_ him.

“Viktor..” Yuuri breathed, pushing a finger in and out of himself with a soft groan. Viktor nodded dumbly, completely transfixed.  
 “Don’t you ever take your eyes off me.”

Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle at that. What a bold little thing Yuuri had become in the bedroom.

“Never,” he promised. And he meant it.

With a smile, Yuuri pushed his finger deeper in and proceeded to fuck himself on it, working his way up to the hilt. The hand pumping his shaft hesitated near the tip, collecting the precum threatening to drip onto the sheets before moving back towards his abdomen in long, languid strokes. Viktor watched his lover pleasure himself, his own hand straying down to palm at his own erection. Yuuri quirked an eyebrow, inclining his head in invitation.

 _Go on, show me how much you’re enjoying this_.

Yuuri’s eyes met his, and Viktor compulsively gripped his cock, matching Yuuri’s movements with his own.

 “You can take another, can’t you?” Viktor purred in his ear, nipping at the lobe.

“F-fuck..” Yuuri gritted out, his hand pulling back as he slipped another finger in to join the first, pushing both slowly in together.

“That’s good, Yuuri,” Viktor praised, “you’re doing _so_ well.” He forced himself to slow down, not wanting Yuuri to rush himself faster than he was comfortable.  
  
Yuuri flushed with pride, working his fingers in and out of himself and scissoring them slightly. He bit his lip with the effort, pushing past the initial stinging pain and focusing on finding that one spot he could graze with the pads of his fingers. He knew it was there, he was close, he just needed to get a little deeper...

“You look absolutely _gorgeous_ fucking and touching yourself while I watch,” Viktor crooned, squeezing at the head of his cock as he stroked himself. Yuuri’s eyes lingered on Viktor’s moving hand, and then up at his face. “It really turns you on this much?”

“Y-yess...” Yuuri groaned, twisting his wrist and pressing his fingers deeper, curling at the fingertips and letting out a soft cry.

“I love it,” Viktor whispered. “Show me more...”

Yuuri inhaled sharply as he pushed a third finger into himself, doing his best not to bear down against it. His head lolled back, and he was lost to his own rhythm, lifting his ass up off the bed with an exaggerated arch of his back.  
It was impossible to look away, and Viktor’s cheeks burned when Yuuri opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on his. Amidst labored breaths, Yuuri _smirked_ , and Viktor’s stomach did flips.

“If I didn’t—hah—know any better, I’d s-say you’re enjoying this as much as I am...” Yuuri breathed, rubbing a thumb over the head of his cock. Viktor chewed at his lower lip, and smirked.

“Viktor…” Yuuri stretched his legs out, hitching one of them up onto Viktor’s shoulder and angling his lower body to give him a better view. Viktor glanced down, drinking in the sight of Yuuri working his fingers in and out of himself from behind, his other hand still stroking his straining erection. He felt a pleasant coiling tension at the base of his spine, a thrill coursing through his body.  
Yuuri whispered Viktor’s name between stuttered moans, hips jutting up towards the ceiling as he continued to fuck himself, and Viktor was too awestruck to pay attention to what his own hands were doing. Yuuri kept stealing glances at him as if gauging his reaction, and slowly, deliberately, withdrew his fingers after a moment.

“Vitya…” Yuuri choked out, “fuck me.” His voice was breathless, thick with lust. Swallowing thickly, Viktor tried to regain control of his mental faculties.

“With pleasure,” Viktor whispered in his ear, and nipped at Yuuri’s jaw before stepping away to tear through his luggage, searching for the small bottle of lube he knew was within easy reach. Yuuri caught his arm, holding him there.  
“What are y—“

 It happened too fast for Viktor to do anything but gasp.  
Yuuri dropped to his knees before him, hands reaching around to grab at Viktor’s ass as he took him into his mouth in one fluid motion, burying his face against Viktor’s pelvis.

“A-ah! _Gods_ , Yuuri..” Viktor moaned, steadying himself on Yuuri’s shoulders. Fuck, he hadn’t anticipated this. But clearly, Yuuri had.  
An idea came to him, and Viktor slowly inched backwards, positioning himself so that he stood in full view of the window.  Yuuri turned his head slightly to note their new position, and hummed his approval deep in his throat. Viktor’s fingers twisted in Yuuri’s hair, breath hitching as Yuuri continued to suck at him, alternating in rhythm and pressure.  
When he felt Yuuri’s tongue press against the underside of his cock, his knees buckled. Smoothing his hands down the back of Viktor’s thighs, Yuuri pulled away after a moment with an obscenely wet pop, flashing a crooked grin up at him with a thin string of saliva connecting from Viktor’s glistening cock in front of him.

“So, are you gonna fuck me, or what?”


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian:  
> "krasivaya" = "strong/beautiful"  
> "luybov" = "love"

_“So, are you gonna fuck me, or what?”_

Viktor didn’t respond right away, drinking in the sight of Yuuri kneeling before him: a picture of disheveled, eager, and unbridled lust. He suddenly found himself feeling supremely lightheaded. Yuuri braced Viktor’s legs with his hands, remaining beneath him to offer his shoulders to lean on.  
  
After a moment, Viktor managed to stand on his own, but was still dazed as he offered his hands to help pull Yuuri to his feet. Yuuri rose, brushing his lips over Viktor’s abdomen, then his chest, then neck until he was kissing him again and leading him back to where they were at the window, bending forward and shamelessly swaying his hips back and forth in way that made Viktor’s blush deepen.

“Of course,” Viktor’s voice was low in his ear as he positioned himself behind Yuuri, the head of his cock pressing against his ass, “I’m going to fuck you right here, in plain sight.”

Yuuri trembled beneath him, a thrill coursing down his spine and directly to his cock, which twitched, neglected, against his thigh. Viktor had caught on way too quickly to Yuuri’s love of dirty talk, and seemed to get a kick out of indulging this new kink. The thought made Yuuri grind his hips back against Viktor with a soft, needy whine.

“Don’t worry, _krasivaya_ ,” Viktor purred, purposely switching to Russian, “I’ll fuck you hard enough for all of Barcelona to hear you scream for me.”

Yuuri shuddered, and Viktor kissed at his shoulder, bracing a hand on his hip as he pushed into him, slowly sinking deep inside Yuuri with a satisfied groan. Yuuri threw his head back, hips jerking back against Viktor to take him all the way to the hilt.

“Oh _shit_ , Vitya..”

“Y-yuuri..” Viktor had both hands at Yuuri’s hips, working up towards a steady rhythm as he pulled back before thrusting into him, angling upward in effort to hit that one particular spot Yuuri loved. The feeling of being filled had Yuuri mewling with pleasure, and he was wonderfully tight and perfect.  
Although Viktor was slightly taller, even with Yuuri bent over like this, it wasn’t quite the right angle..  
When Viktor reached down to stroke between Yuuri’s legs, his back arched beautifully, lifting his hips just right to enable him to hit THAT place deep inside.  
Yuuri moaned loudly, moving slightly forward to be closer to the window and choosing to let his forearms rest against the glass as Viktor continued to fuck him, the sound of skin slapping against the skin punctuated by ragged breathing and varied groans and cries. The lights below were a hazy blur, but it didn’t escape his notice that one window in the building across from theirs suddenly lit up, followed by another.

“Viktor.. -ah!-  harder.. harder _!_ ” Yuuri begged, panting, “ _please_...”  
  
 Viktor’s teeth found a shoulder blade, biting and licking at the skin hungrily as he increased the speed of his thrusts, his free hand on Yuuri matching his pace. Yuuri cried out, his arms shaking but keeping himself steady against Viktor as nails bit into the curve of his hip with each thrust.

“F-fuck! Vitya, FUCK yeah oh god oh god _please_ ”

Viktor dragged his nails down across the front of Yuuri’s thigh, smirking as he felt precum drip over his fingers. He’d be sure to take care of that later, perhaps after he’d fully satisfied and worn Yuuri out... _if_ he could manage that. The sounds his lover was making were nothing short of intoxicating, and Viktor could feel himself already approaching orgasm.

“That’s right, _lyubov_. Feel the eyes of the city on you, admiring my beautiful boy. _Mine,_ ” he growled against his skin, leaving a trail of scorching kisses in his wake. Yuuri choked back a sob, helplessly rocking back against Viktor in desperate attempts to somehow get him deeper inside him.

“I w-want them to see.. how good you make me feel.. let t-them watch you make me come, Vitya...” even while Yuuri struggled to find the words between thrusts, every nerve in Viktor’s body was on fire, eyes wide in disbelief as his heart threatened to burst out through his throat.  
  
Holy _SHIT,_ the boy had an exhibitionist streak a mile wide.

“Well, if you insist..” Viktor snickered, circling his hips as he thrust harder and faster, hips snapping against Yuuri’s hard enough to bruise. Back arching, Yuuri clawed desperately at the window for a better hold. His noises were getting louder and more desperate by the minute, and while the volume was a concern, it meant that Yuuri was close to orgasm. Knowing this, Viktor no longer felt the need to hold back. Leaning further forward, he took hold of Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled him harder against him, fucking him deeper than before at a relentless pace.

“Ah! Vitya, _please_ I w-wanna come so bad, d-don’t stop!”

 “I know,” he crooned, kissing Yuuri’s neck, “I’m close too.. I want us to come together.”  
  
Yuuri was shamelessly grinding into Viktor’s hand, hips jerking uncontrollably against Viktor’s movements. He nearly sobbed, riding right on the edge of climax.

“That’s it..” Viktor urged, stroking Yuuri’s dripping cock faster in uncoordinated movements, “come for me..”

“O _h, fuck_ d-don’t stop don’tstopI’mgonna-“ The strangled cry that escaped Yuuri’s lips nearly tore Viktor’s heart in two.  
  
Unable to think clearly, Viktor hissed something in Russian, the syllables sharp and running together in a pattern Yuuri couldn’t comprehend. Despite this, the desperation in his voice was what did Yuuri in. He trembled as his back arched sharply, calling out Viktor’s name between helpless moans and collapsing against the window as he came hard into Viktor’s hand, some of his release streaking across the front of the window.  
The sounds Yuuri was making were enough to bring Viktor to his knees, but the instant Yuuri’s body tensed around his, Viktor felt his orgasm sneak up on him, sudden and violent. With a shout, Viktor finally came, spilling himself deep inside of him as he wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist for support, staggering and nearly falling over from the effort. Yuuri’s knees buckled, but he remained braced against the window, hips still grinding back against Viktor as he let out a loud, satisfied groan. His cock twitched as he felt Viktor throb inside him, the heat of his release pumping rhythmically against his inner walls.  
  
Panting and still slowly thrusting into him, Viktor watched Yuuri in awe as he continued to ride out his orgasm with head thrown back and eyes closed in ecstasy, admiring the ripple of back muscles under taut skin and savoring the sound of his moans gradually diminishing into whimpers. Yuuri rolled his hips back against Viktor, whining as he felt himself get semi-hard again.

“Do you want to go again, already?” Viktor’s grip on Yuuri’s cock tightened as he gently turned his wrist with each stroke. Yuuri gasped, hips still erratically stuttering in different directions.

“Ah! S-so se-sensitive…” Yuuri gasped, his cock twitching in Viktor’s hand, still glistening wet. Viktor raked his nails lightly over Yuuri’s chest to play with a nipple as he resumed a slow, steady rhythm with his other hand. He could never tire of watching him come undone like this, especially knowing that Yuuri could and _would_ keep going if he let him. Right now, it was more a question of whether Viktor could keep this up. Had they had been on the bed where Viktor could give his legs a chance to recover, Yuuri would already have Viktor flipped onto his back and pinned down, and would ride him until his legs gave out, or he came again—whichever happened first.  
Oh well. There was always next time.

“Are you going to come for me again, Yuuri?” Viktor coaxed gently. “Does my beautiful boy need another orgasm to remind them how good he feels?”  
With a groan, Yuuri hazily looked skyward, biting his lip as he winced. He didn’t want to stop, but the heightened sensitivity and the dull ache in his calf muscles were getting too uncomfortable to ignore, and he jerked his hips away.  
Without hesitating, Viktor released his hold, opting instead to support Yuuri around his midsection with both arms, kissing the side of Yuuri’s neck with a litany of apologies and reassurances. Yuuri shook his head dismissively, capturing Viktor’s lips with his in a messy, uncoordinated kiss that caught Viktor off guard. It was a sweet gesture, and he found himself thrown off balance for a moment.  
At this point, Viktor’s ankles and knees were dangerously weak, and despite his best efforts he fell forward, pulling Yuuri down with him into a tangle of limbs on the floor. Viktor struggled to support them both, managing to get them into a kneeling position before carefully pulling out of him and rolling to the side. Yuuri let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden loss, his body immediately missing the feeling of being full and clenching out of habit.

“C-can’t.. move..” Yuuri panted, rolling onto his back and slowly easing himself up on his elbows into a half-sitting position.

“Then don’t,” Viktor breathed huskily, and drew his fingers into his mouth, licking at the come Yuuri had left on them. Yuuri looked on with a blissed-out expression.

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning up your mess.”

For a moment, Yuuri could do nothing but stare, transfixed, watching Viktor’s tongue curl between his fingers. The sight of him licking his—Yuuri’s--- body fluids off his hands was equal parts lewd and impossibly arousing, and the way Viktor’s eyes bore into his intently as he did so with a deliberate slowness made the show he was putting on feel nothing short of scandalous.  
Yuuri’s gaze shifted beyond what Viktor was doing in front of him to where they had stood in front of the window, and recoiled with embarrassment when he saw the aftermath of his orgasm splattered against the glass.

_I can’t believe I did that... and in plain sight, too._  
  
“Don’t worry about the window,” Viktor drawled, reaching his free hand to cup Yuuri’s chin and bring his eyes back to his. “For now, just relax...”

Yuuri nodded dumbly, his heart racing.

“So that thing you said in Russian earlier… what did it mean?”

Viktor chuckled, his tongue lingering at one of his fingertips as his eyes met his.

“I told you to be a good boy and make a fucking mess for me to clean up with my tongue.”

Yuuri flushed a deep red and gasped in shock.

“V-viktor!”

“What? Too spicy for my little katsudon?” Viktor teased, tossing his hair out of his eyes and winking playfully at his fiancé.

 Yuuri scoffed, but put a hand to his warm cheeks, almost hiding a spreading grin.

“I never said I didn’t like it,” Yuuri whispered. Viktor spread two fingers apart, lapping between them without breaking eye contact.  
Yuuri swallowed hard, biting his bottom lip as he laid flat on his back to stare up at Viktor.  
God _damn_.

Smiling, Viktor’s hand strayed from his mouth as he sweetly kissed the end of Yuuri’s nose, resting his forehead against his. Yuuri returned the smile, fingers reaching to card through Viktor’s hair and smooth the sweat-soaked strands back.

“So, you like it when I speak Russian to you in bed, hm?” Viktor asked, rolling onto his back and motioning for Yuuri to rest his head on his chest. Yuuri followed suit, snuggling close with his hands still combing through his hair.

“Yeah… and I _really_ liked what you said, too. That was hot.” Yuuri kissed at Viktor’s neck, and nuzzled against it. Viktor chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pulling him close.

“I’ll keep that in mind, _luybov_.” Viktor kissed him, and pulled back to regard him lovingly. “You were on fire tonight, Yuuri. Was it everything you wanted it to be?”

With a happy, contented sigh, Yuuri burrowed against Viktor’s chest, nodding his head several times enthusiastically. Viktor grinned, and reached up to pull the sheets off the bed down to the floor and over them. He didn’t need a better answer than that, nor did he expect one. Yuuri being content to lay where they were and immediately settle down meant he’d had a great orgasm, and Viktor idly wondered if he had managed to wear _Yuuri_ out for once.  
He’d have to ask him that in the morning. For now, Viktor was content to let himself drift off, mess be damned.

He’d take care of it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yknow that moment when you re-read what your own writing & kinda can't believe you actually wrote the thing? Yeah, me too. Here's hoping my mum never learns how to use the Internet & never finds my AO3 account.   
> Hope you enjoyed! If you'd like to see other stuff I've done or request something, hit me up on [tumblr](http://bare-viscera.tumblr.com) & search my fic tag: "fic: bare-viscera".

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to find me on [tumblr](http://bare-viscera.tumblr.com) & say ello!


End file.
